


Steamy afternoon with Zoey, Fiona and Kim

by ElliNoora



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim hops on a train to Norfolk to visit her friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy afternoon with Zoey, Fiona and Kim

The doorbell rang late in the afternoon. Fiona ran to open the door while Zoey stayed behind, nervous but excited. The girls had expected Kim to arrive bit later, but there she was, weary from the long travel but just as beautiful as ever.

"Hi! How was the journey?" Fiona asked and pulled Kim through the door before she had time to answer. 

When Kim was safely inside of the girls' apartment, she managed to answer: "Hi... um... long and exhausting..."

"You look like you could use a shower... hey, Zoey can take your luggage and check that the guest room is ready. You can take a long hot shower while I get us drinks and something small to eat."

Zoey heads upstairs with the luggage and Fiona heads to the kitchen, leaving Kim alone. She hesitates for a moment but then walks towards the direction pointed by Fiona.

The downstairs bathroom is large and fitted with the largest shower Kim has ever seen. It's almost like a small room glass doors and shower nozzles mounted on the walls. Kim ponders for a while, looks behind her, and starts to undress. Throwing her clothes on the floor she steps in and turn on the water.

Meanwhile Fiona has grabbed few beers from the fridge, Leaving the beers on the kitchen table, she sneaks back towards the hall where she had left Kim. As Fiona peeks from the doorway, she sees Kim heading towards the downstairs bathroom. Quietly, she follows her and stops by the bathroom door, pressing herself against the wall so she can she through the doorway which Kim did not close all the way.

Fiona sees the smaller girl taking off her clothes and walks in the shower... she turns on the water, still facing away from Fiona.

As Kim moves under the shower enjoying the warm water Fiona is starting to feel excited... As Kim starts to soap herself up, Fiona moves a bit closer and opens the door a bit wider, but startles when Kim suddenly turns... luckily, her eyes are closed as she lets the water flow over her face. Fiona sees her cute little breasts and clean shave pussy... all wet and covered in soap. Fiona can't resist herself anymore... she opens the door quietly and steps towards the girl in the shower... the glass door and walls are starting to turn foggy...

"Do you need help washing your back" Fiona asks.

Kim opens her eyes, gasps loudly and tries to cover herself... "What... I.." Kim saw that Fiona definitely didn't wear a bra under her white tank top... she couldn't help but stare Fiona's hard nipples as she walked through the glass door into the shower... still wearing the tank top and denim shorts...

\------

Zoey puts Kim's luggage on the guest room floor and makes sure everything is neat and tidy. Before heading back downstairs she stops in their bedroom and changes her clothes... Matching pair of purple lace panties and bra, black jeans and a new t-shirt...

Zoey walks down the stairs, but can't find either of the girls. She notices the beer bottles in the kitchen, and then hears the sound of running water. Kim must have left the bathroom door open...” I better go and close it, give her some privacy...”

When she gets closer she starts hearing faint moaning. “Oh my God... is she masturbating...? I shouldn’t..."

But Zoey can't resist... she sneaks closer and peeks in carefully... what she sees takes her a bit by surprise... both girls standing in the shower... Kim completely naked and Fiona still in her clothes... Fiona's small breasts are completely visible through the we tank top... She is massaging Kim's cute firm breasts and at the same time sucking and licking her nipples. Kim is holding her hands on Fiona's head and moaning quietly.

Zoey is not sure how to react, but the situation is starting to turn her on... She decides to keep watching...

Fiona takes the massaging shower head and moves it down to Kim's pussy... Kim lets out a small scream when the strong, massaging water stream hits her little pussy... Fiona keeps the shower tightly against Kim's pussy and silences her moans with a passionate kiss...

Kim seems to have a huge orgasm... Fiona puts the shower away and takes of her wet clothes... She moves Kim under the shower, takes her hand and guides it between her legs... she moves in to kiss Kim as Kim starts fingering her...

Zoey slips her hand under her jeans while watching them finger each other while moaning and kissing passionately... First she was a bit confused, but now she loves seeing her girlfriend's fingers deep inside of Kim...

Zoey steps inside of the bathroom but they don't seem to notice... The girls are too deep in the passion of the moment... Only when Kim cums loudly and collapse to the floor exhausted in each other’s arms they notice Zoey standing there, biting her lip...

"Oh hi there... sorry did we leave you out... Fiona here was a bit eager..." Kim manages to say breathing heavily. She doesn’t give Zoey time to answer as she jumps up, wraps a towel around herself and says "I actually had a surprise for you guys... now where did you take my bags?" as she walks out of the bathroom. 

\------

Zoe leads Kim and Fiona to the guest bedroom. Kim is still wearing the towel, but Fiona has put on her wet clothes from the shower floor... Kim spots her bags and starts rummaging through one of them. Zoey spies a large selection of sex toys inside of the bag... Kim pulls out bunch of straps and ropes.

Kim push Zoey gently towards the bed... She's pretty sure what she has in mind. Zoey don't resist or say anything as Kim straps her in an X-position on the bed. Kim piles a bunch of pillows under her head so Zoey is now in a half-sitting position. Kim hops on the bed, stands over Zoey and throws away the towel... Zoey can feel her nipples hardening and pussy getting wetter as she looks at Kim standing there, completely naked, water and something else dripping from her clean shaven pussy...

"I'm sorry Zozo, but I wasn't finished with Fiona... you'll have to wait..."

Kim jumps down from the bed and moves towards Fiona and pushes her on a chair... Kim makes sure that Zoe can see everything and pull downs Fiona's shorts. She remembers something and walk back to the bag and provides herself with a small vibrator... Kim looks at Zoey smiling wickedly and return to Fiona. Kim lifts one of Fiona's legs on the armrest and starts kissing the insides of her thighs fast moving towards her neatly trimmed pussy... Zoey can see the pleasure on Fiona's face when Kim starts licking her... she squirms and moans on the chair and fondles her breasts through the wet, see-through top... Zoey sees her rock hard nipples. Her moaning turns into a scream of pleasure when Kim turns on the vibrator and shoves it deep inside of Fiona's cunt... Kim keeps licking and sucking Fiona’s' clit as she fucks her hard with the vibrator, harder and harder till she cums loudly and squirts all over Kim's face...

Zoey can't take it any more... She is squirming and moaning on the bed trying everything to be able to pleasure herself.... but to no avail, Kim has bound her too tightly. All she can do is to watch as Kim rises from between her girlfriend's legs, face dripping wet...

Kim gives a smile and wink at Zoey as she climbs on Fiona... she starts licking Kim's face dry as she positions herself and starts grinding her pussy against her thigh... The licking turns into passionate kissing as Kim pounds her cunt against Fiona. Moans and screams escape between the kisses and not soon after Kim cums loudly and collapse into Fiona's arms...

Zoey watches as they lie there sweaty, wet, exhausted, fondling each other... After what seems like an eternity Zoey sees Fiona whispering something to Kim... They both stand up, and Fiona finally takes off her top...

\------

"Now something for you, Lady Zoey..." Kim unbinds her other leg, but just so that she can pull down her jeans... Kim rebinds her and starts rummaging through her bag. Meanwhile Fiona climbs on the bed, and moves over Zoey. She starts kissing her neck, bites her ears few times and then starts kissing her in the most sensual way imaginable... Zoey seem to forget everything else but her lips... she just lies there on top of her, holding her right hand in her left and strokes her hair with her right...

Zoey didn't notice Kim climbing on the bed before she feels someone fondling her pussy through her panties... Kim moves the panties to the side and Zoey can feel her cute little tongue softly tasting her clit... then few longer licks, and the as if Kim wanted to eat her pussy dry from all the juices...

"You taste so good Zozo..." Kim says, "But now you will get something special... you are so wet... but we might need some lube..." Zoey doesn't have time to guess what she means, as she feels something huge pressing against her pussy.... "It's too large..." She tries to whimper but Kim is not listening... Zoey can't see what Kim is doing but the pressure eases... "You aren't just used to something like this..." Kim say and starts fingering Zoey.... first with two, then with three and then what Zoey imagines must be four fingers inside of her... "Let's try again... with more lube this time"

Again, Kim leaves no time for an answer as she tries to ram the huge object inside of Zoey... the pressure increases and Zoey feels her pussy stretching... "Almost there..." Little bit of pain starts to mix with the pleasure as the something huge finally slides a tiny bit inside of Zoey's tight cunt... Zoey scream like she's never screamed before but Fiona muffles the sound with a deep kiss... "Good girl... the tip is inside... it's much easier from now on" The huge dildo starts penetrating deeper and deeper... Zoey's cunt has never felt so tight... her pussy is throbbing from pleasure and pain and she can feel the huge dildo with every possible nerve... Zoey sighs from relief when Kim had pushed it as deep as possible...

Fiona had been kissing Zoey through the process, but now she starts to moan... "Naughty girl Fiona... you've been fucked with huge dildos before have you?" Kim says and Fiona just moans and keep kissing Zoey...

Zoey must have known that it was coming, but nothing could have prepared her for it... Kim takes a good position and starts fucking both of them with the gigantic rubber dildos... screams of pleasure get mixed with screams of pain and vice versa as the dildo tears Zoey's pussy at increasing pace... Fiona's moaning turns into screams as Kim increases the pace and ferocity... Kim slams the huge piece of rubber deep inside of Zoey's throbbing and wet cunt... pussy juices fly everywhere as she fucks her harder and harder... "Stop... No stop! too big... I can’t..." Zoey tries to shout between the screaming and moaning... but Kim doesn't stop, there is nothing she can do... her legs and arms are bound and Fiona lies on top of her... Herself also getting fucked by Kim...

"Stop! AAAH! I can't. No it feels... No..." Was that her second orgasm? She's not sure "No, Kim! Don't, it feels... Kim... Kim fuck me... fuck me Kim!" Zoey's about to pass out... but it feels... so... good... She doesn’t feel the pain any more... She just feels... "Kim! Fuck me harder!" Zoey is not sure how long it continues but after a while she regains consciousness and can hear Fiona screaming Kim's name on top of her... The next thing what she remembers is Fiona rolling off her and snuggling up to her exhausted... Zoey sees Kim sitting in the chair looking like she was squirted on by two girls... few times...

\------

After couple of minutes Zoey regains enough strength to stand up... She walks to Kim and say: "You have been very naughty girl... I think you deserve punishment..." Fiona seems to agree and she pulls Kim up from the chair and leads her to the bed. She asks Kim to sit on the very edge of the bed, spreads her legs and ties them to the legs of the bed... the she pushes Kim on her back and ties her hands to the corners of the bed. As she is working on Kim, Zoey takes off the rest of her clothes...

Eager to taste Kim, Zoey kneels by the end of the bed and starts running her tongue around Kim's pussy.... Zoey takes a long lick through Kim's pussy... She tastes so good... Zoey keeps licking until Kim starts to moan loudly enough and her pussy is wet enough... Fiona climbs on the bed and starts sucking Kim's nipples as Zoey starts to finger fuck Kim... one finger at a time... after three fingers her little cunt starts to get too tight... but Zoey doesn't care. Zoey finds the lube and Kim's biggest rubber dildo. "Was it this that you used on me?" Zoey asks. Kim nods...

Zoey makes sure that there is plenty of lube on the dildo as well as in and around Kim's pussy... Zoey keeps massaging Kim's pussy with the head of the dildo and every now and again stops and tries to push it in.... slowly but surely she pushes the dildo in... Kim screams just as Zoey did but in the end the head slips in. Slowly but surely Zoey penetrates Kim's tight, wet cunt with the huge rubber rod... Kim screams Zoey's name seemingly enjoying it all... When Zoey starts fucking her the words are buried beneath moans and screams...

Few pushes in and it becomes clear the giant dildo is too big Kim's tiny cunt... Zoey decides to change the plan... She finds a small vibrator and asks Fiona to go 69 on Kim... Fiona uses the combination of the vibrator and her tongue on Kim. Zoey is back with the lube, and this time she uses it on a smallish vibrator and her fingers. Zoey starts by gently rubbing the skin between Kim's ass and pussy, but soon moves gently fingering her ass... Kim screams a bit when the first finger enters, but by the second one she starts to enjoy it... Zoey takes the vibrator, and with one slow but firm motion pushes it all the way in. Zoey looks at Fiona, kisses her, and turn on the vibration...

"Zoey... Fiona... fuck me... fuck my ass... faster... I'm coming..." Fiona feels Kim's orgasm coming and she switches the vibrator to her tongue... Kim cums all over her face screaming Zoey's name... Zoey keeps fucking Kim while kissing Fiona passionately... Zoey can taste Kim's pussy all over Fiona's face. Only after a minute of ass fucking Kim screams that she is coming again... Zoey removes the vibrator carefully and start licking Kim's wet pussy... Zoey keels licking throughout the whole long orgasm making sure that she gets all of Kim's sweet and tasty juices... After Zoey made sure nothing's left she moves closer to her girlfriend and kisses her, making sure that some of Kim's sweet nectar gets into her mouth... They keep kissing for couple of minutes...

The girls take off the ropes and all three of them climb on the bed... They are all exhausted and covered in sweat and other liquids... They decide to cuddle for some time before heading to the shower... none of them say anything, they just lie there, Kim in the middle, Fiona and Zoey gently caressing her body...


End file.
